On second thought
by Cait Sith1
Summary: Yuffie never expected to lay out in the snow all night and almost freeze to death, nor had she ever dreamed of being found by that red-headed Turk that AVALANCHE all knew as a conceited bastard. So, when she finds herself falling for him...
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Wutaiin

She felt as if she had been hit over the head multiple times with a crow bar. The splitting pain in her head was no match to how cold she felt. It felt like she had been laying all night in the snow with nothing more than her regular street clothes on. That was because, she had in fact been lying in the snow all night without much more on than her shorts and a tank top. She had also been hit multiple times in the head (though it was a broken chair leg rather than a crow bar.) She tried to push herself up on an elbow and instantly fell back into the white slush when her muscles screamed in protest.  
  
"Ouch... My head..." She managed to mumble, more than likely it wasn't intelligible, she didn't notice, even if she did she wouldn't have cared.  
  
It wasn't hard to see her figure lying in the white waves of snow; her dark brown hair and green shirt helping her stand out. Good thing she was wearing such a vivid color as she was, or else it may have been hard to see her complexion in the snow, which was as pale as a full moon in autumn. She was unbelievably hungry, which she would have noticed if it hadn't been for the footsteps that were walking steadily toward her. She didn't bother to open her eyes; she couldn't open them if she wanted too, anyhow. She just listened to the crunching snow; not really able to comprehend that she may actually get some help. Then again, she wasn't quite sure what was going on.  
  
Whoever had been strolling past on that seemingly normal January morning was suddenly observing the teen lying in the snow, the birds singing cheerfully as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It wasn't as much as finding a girl lying in the snow, which is what most girls in the area did early in the morning while making snow angels or talking with friends, it was more of the lack of clothing she had. Not to mention the rather large cut near her temple, which gave the perfect white blanket of snow around the chestnut brown hair a deep scarlet color. The scarlet in the snow was no match to the man's flaming red hair. He ran a hand through the tousled locks, which fell every which way into his face and eyes. His blue jacket was open even though it was almost forty degrees, the white shirt underneath it not buttoned correctly and just as messy as the rest of his suit. He held an un-light cigarette hanging from his bottom lip, for at the time he saw her he was getting ready to light it.  
  
"Ah, the joys of Monday mornings..." He muttered sarcastically as he approached the girl. His icy blue eyes looked down on the girl, the look in his eyes even more chilling than the snow itself. "What have we here...?" He kicked her lightly as he tightened his ponytail, his kick made her groan and try to move, which wasn't easy for her at all. This letting him know she was still alive, he slowly lifted her and, in spite of his careful movements to lift her, slung her over his shoulder. He glanced around silently, sighing as he began to head back to the small cabin in which he came. Well... there went his morning at the bar.  
  
---Authors note---- It seems rather small, but, in any case, there it is. The start of my first fan fiction. Read and review for me! If you like it I will continue. 


	2. Chapter 2: Who bought this?

"Who wants to listen to that kid talk anyway?" Was the first thing Yuffie heard when she woke up, keeping her eyes shut until she decided on what they were talking about. "Chocobo Billy. That little twit." She tried to steady her breathing, to make it sound as if she was still sleeping. On the TV, she could hear the Shinra newscaster speaking about Chocobo Billy. When Chocobo Billy flashed on the screen, he was standing next to a bright blue chocobo, grinning broadly. "Today I'm gonna to be talkin' about how to breed chocobos!" The boy began and, luckily for everyone in the room, the peson who had spoken before continued with his rantings.  
  
"I swear, if I had the chance. I'd fire the lot of them. Or... I could talk Heideggar into letting us host it." Another man chuckled at the thought, followed by the sounds of the first man playing with a glass bottle of some sort. The man's voice was familiar.. A voice that was almost irritatingly familiar. Where had she heard it? Was it somebody from Wutai? God, she hoped so... There was the sound of somebody hitting the bottom of a bottle, " The news caster who just read about the guy getting in the car accident and dying, while going to his daughters wedding, laughed because she said he fried instead of died. Rude, Who bought this stupid thing? Ketchup in a bottle."  
  
There was a heavy sigh, the sound of glass being hit against wood and a female's voice; "Most ketchup comes in bottles, Reno." The glass was heard once again, followed by Reno's defensive voice, "In a glass bottle? Who wants their ketchup in a glass bottle anyway? Sure, they look nice in restaurants, but in the long run everyone would want them in the plastic kind that you can squeeze, right?" Reno, Rude? Was it Reno and Rude of the Turks? No! "Please be somebody else...." She pleaded to herself, hoping that it was NOT the Turks, of all the people....  
  
A deeper voice, "It probably is Rude." Yuffie thought, chimed in; "Glass bottles are more expensive anyhow." Elena made a funny noise, like she was going to kill them both. "Ugh! I heard there was a place on it. if you hit it. that would make it come out about two miles per hour."  
  
Reno's voice came again, by the sound of it; he was sitting right next to her. Thinking of him sitting no close to her almost made her cringe. Actually, she pulled the blankets tighter around her, shivering a little instead. That guy gave her the chills. "Exactly where is that spot, Elena?"  
  
"I.. Don't know.." The blond admitted softly, her voice sounding like somebody had just told her she had the IQ of a soap dish while standing in the line for the ATM machine. "Then what's the use of knowing it?" The young male sighed, hitting the bottle against the counter again. "Who could have a ten-minute discussion on ketchup bottles?" Yuffie thought in confusion, "It's just.. Stupid! So... yeah... it must be the Turks."  
  
"Maybe if you hit it with the knife." The deeper voice came up again, making Yuffie shift uneasily. Rude always did looked like he could pick up Cloud and snap him in half without breaking a sweat, so hearing him say hit and knife in the same sentence made her nervous. Not to mention he was so quiet, even when he was in the middle of trying to murder Don Corneo. "He only spoke when Reno asked him a question..." Yuffie noted when she thought back to that day when they had helped AVALANCHE, probably for Elena. Reno was probably the leader, judging by how easily he got to people and how well he took the role of head Turk when Tseng died. "See, you need to get this special nut, called a-" Chocobo Billy was once again cut off, "Then I can't use it afterward... Damn! I'm gonna turn the channel! That Chocobo kid is getting on my nerves!" The bottle was slammed down (making Yuffie's eyes snap open) so the remote could be used to change the channel. He seemed to be in a much better mood than he was when he found her (Reno was NOT a morning person) and, at the moment, was humming a random song that came to his head. Nobody was paying attention to her, curled up in the corner of the sofa covered in blankets, which she silently thanked the Lord for. She scanned the small room, trying to scoot farther into the corner to get away from the young redhead who was flipping through the channels. From the look of it; she was in a tiny cabin, which would make sense because they were near Snowy Village. "Why am I up here?" She asked herself, ignoring the man on TV that was yelling about a car dealership as she searched her brain for the answer. "Oh yeah... To remind Cloud and Tifa of that party..."  
  
Her thoughts were cut short. "Hey... the kid woke up..." She jumped at the voice, turning her head quickly to look at who was speaking. It obviously had been Reno, because Elena was playing with the ketchup bottle and Rude was busy offering to help. Just when Yuffie opened her mouth to speak, Reno grabbed the bottle of ketchup from Elena and lifted like he was going to break it on the coffee table. This made both Elena and Yuffie flinch (giving Rude an excuse to give an amused chuckle), though instead of covering her ears as Yuffie did, Elena reached out and snatched it back from him, "No! Don't do that!" Yuffie heaved a sigh of relief, causing Reno to look back at her again, "Have a nice dream, sleeping beauty?" She stared at him blankly a moment before letting herself glare at him. It didn't seem to affect him much at all, he was still smiling broadly at her and playing with the remote he hadn't yet put down. "What am I doing here?" She demanded, ignoring the fact that she had the other two looking at her now as well.  
  
Reno just smirked, running a hand through his hair in order to move some of the fire red locks out of his eyes, "Would you rather be here or in hell?" Elena and Rude glanced at each other from behind him, which he didn't seem to notice much at all. Rude shrugged and took the bottle from Elena studying it like it was some new invention that they had stumbled upon.  
  
"I think I am in hell...." Yuffie mumbled, pulling her knees closer to her chest as she glanced at the TV, which was now showing a chocobo race. That caught Reno's attention, him turning his head to see a mint green chocobo pull out ahead of the others, informing Rude, "I heard that that one girl, Jane was it? Had a pretty good chance of winning this race." Yuffie rolled her eyes before closing them again. Hopefully she was going to get out of there. Very, very soon.  
  
--Authors note--  
  
My poor attempt at making this chapter somewhat humorous. Well, somebody told me I made Reno seem harsh, so with that in thought, I made him just a little more... not? I don't know... At the beggining he does seem rather harsh about Chocobo Billy speaking on the news. Also, I changed this chapter a lot. I don't really like it much, but I still put it up. I'll make Reno a little less mean later on, he'll get nicer. 


End file.
